


When the Right One Comes Along

by raidelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) has Realizations, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, What Season 8?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: In which Shiro realizes he loves Keith, that he's been in love with him for a while now, and that, in the end, loving Keith is as natural and easy as breathing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	When the Right One Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song [When the Right One Comes Along](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KZtNqfV_oA), which is part of the Nashville soundtrack.
> 
> The lyrics are also interspersed within the fic.

* * *

_There’s no music, no confetti  
Crowds don’t cheer and bells don’t ring  
But you’ll know it, I can guarantee  
When the right one comes along_

* * *

Shiro gazes up at the night sky littered with stars and takes a deep breath. It’s been a while since he’s been in space and he misses the feeling of being surrounded by the vastness of the universe and its endless possibilities. 

He misses it the most when he’s surrounded by people and noise, pressing in on him from all sides. People and noise which are currently overwhelmingly abundant downstairs, as the Galactic Coalition finally found a pocket of time, after long months of hard work, to celebrate the newfound peace and formalize the promotion of Captain Takashi Shirogane to Admiral.

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate it. Far from it, actually. He’s proud of what the Atlas’s crew has accomplished, what the Paladins of Voltron has accomplished, and he’s honored and humbled by the gratitude. He couldn’t see himself settling down like this, though. As the poster child of the Garrison, then as the Black Paladin, then as the Captain of the IGF-Atlas, he’s been in the limelight for too long.

When he retires, Shiro thinks, he wants a wide open space. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere in the middle of the desert, maybe. No neighbors for miles, just him (them? Shiro wonders, and a familiar face floats in his thoughts) and the sky and the galaxies beyond. 

For right now, however, he’s here and he’ll do everything he can to help.

“Hey there, Admiral Shirogane.”

“Hey there, Commander,” Shiro fires back in the same teasing tone. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Keith. The observation deck of the Atlas isn’t exactly a secret place, but only a handful of people know that this is where Shiro goes when he wants to be alone.

And besides… he’ll know Keith’s voice anywhere.

“Everyone’s looking for you down there,” Keith tells him.

Shiro doesn’t reply.

“Getting a bit too much, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I can leave, if you want.”

“No,” Shiro says automatically. _Never_ , he thinks. “Please stay.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Keith goes to sit beside him, near enough for their shoulders to touch, and Shiro savors the silence, the warmth, and the closeness.

* * *

_What they’re thinking, what you’re feeling  
You no longer have to guess  
All those questions are finally put to rest  
When the right one comes along_

* * *

Sometimes, Shiro feels a little tug in the back of his mind whenever Keith gets quiet. He likes to think that they have a connection, forged between them as they bonded with the Black Lion. Then again, maybe it’s just wishful thinking fueled by his desire to share something deeper.

“You okay, Keith?” Shiro asks as he puts down an extra large bowl of macaroni and cheese on the table.

As is their custom during Friday nights, Shiro and Keith are in Shiro’s quarters in the Atlas for dinner. Mac and cheese is always on the menu, the only thing (aside from breakfast) that Shiro can make without burning down the kitchen.

“You okay, Keith?” Shiro asks again when Keith doesn’t speak or move, his arms crossed on the table in front of him and a frown furrowing his brow.

It’s only after Shiro reaches over to place a hand on his arm that Keith reacts at all. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were okay,” Shiro says. He pulls back as soon as Keith looks up.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“If you say so.”

“What?” Keith says defensively.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Shiro shrugs.

“Can’t hide anything from you, can I?” He mumbles as he serves himself, and then immediately toys with the food instead of eating.

“You’ve been quiet. Tonight and these past few days, too. Is something wrong?”

“It’s not… something wrong,” Keith hedges. He takes a bite of mac and cheese and smiles a little, “This is good.”

“Isn’t it always?” Shiro smiles back. He gives Keith the time he needs to open up.

He’s halfway through his dinner when he finally speaks up. “So, uh… The Blades got in touch with me the other day and, well, they offered me a more permanent position with them.”

“Ah,” is all Shiro has to say to that. His mind, though, is full of questions. _What do you mean ‘permanent’ position? Does this mean you’re not coming back? Are you not happy here? What about Atlas? What about me?_

“So that’s… yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask Kolivan about working with them in a bigger capacity, actually. Spend more time with Mom while I’m at it.”

“Of course,”

“Are you… are you okay with that?”

Shiro smiles at him, a little sad and a lot fond. “You don’t need my permission, Keith.”

“I know that but…”

“If it’s what you want, Keith, then I won’t stop you,” he says. “You’ve done so many great things with the Blades before and I know you’re going to do more this time around.”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘great,’ but—”

“Hey, don’t argue with me on this or I’m going to pull rank on you,” Shiro jokes, but his heart is beating so hard he fears Keith will be able to hear every beat.

Keith smiles at him, a small and tentative thing. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Anytime, Keith,” he says with every bit of sincerity. “So when are you leaving? Have you and Kolivan talked about the details yet?”

“They’re gearing up to leave in about a month. I’m going with them, then.”

“A month…” Shiro’s mouth shapes the words but no sound comes out. _So soon_ , he thinks and his heart breaks a little.

“You okay, Shiro?”

“I’m okay, Keith.”

_I’ll be okay._

* * *

_Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
You think you know what you’re looking for  
'Til what you’re looking for finds you_

* * *

Shiro pours himself into restoration efforts and diplomatic missions. He does all he can, pushes himself to the brink of exhaustion at times, because it’s the only way he knows how to cope. As admiral, there’s always something for him to do, to make an appearance at, to sign, and he drowns himself in his work.

During the rare times he doesn’t have anything to do, he runs. Out in the desert where the heat of the sun tans his skin and burns his sorrows for a little while. Sometimes, he takes out his frustrations on a punching bag. A few of the MFE pilots volunteer to spar with him at times but they aren’t as agile or as strong and they… they aren’t Keith.

Shiro’s acting like a heartbroken teenager, but he also knows that Keith leaving is for the best. He understands Keith’s genuine desire to help, to inspire change, and Shiro feels so very, very proud of him.

The punching bag splits from the force of his left hook and Shiro pretends the salt on his face is purely sweat.

* * *

_In a cold world, it’s a warm place  
Where you know that you’re supposed to be  
A million moments full of sweet relief  
When the right one comes along_

* * *

“Hi, Shiro. How are you doing?”

Keith’s face flickers a little in his holo-screen but Shiro catches the small almost-smile on his lips.

“Hi, Keith. I’m okay, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro sighs.

Keith squints at him. “I’m not sure if it’s the quality of the video or the lighting, but I’m pretty sure those are dark circles under your eyes. Are they running you ragged? Are you getting enough sleep?”

“What are you, my mother?”

“Shiro!”

“I’m fine,” he says again. “Things are always busy around here, but we’re making good progress. It’s almost scary how smooth-sailing everything is.”

“Then you have time to rest, don’t you? If things are going so well?”

“I —”

Keith raises his eyebrows at him.

“Okay, I walked right into that one,” Shiro says ruefully.

“Take a break, Shiro. You deserve it. You _need_ it.”

 _What I need is you back here with me,_ he thinks but doesn’t say. He chooses to deflect instead. “How are you doing? Are _you_ getting enough sleep? The days there are about three hours longer, aren’t they?”

“Two hours and fifty minutes,” Keith clarifies. “I’m fine, Shiro. Mom and Kolivan are not above throwing me over their shoulders if I so much work a minute over time.”

“That’s good.”

“ _You_ , on the other hand, need some supervision. I think I’m gonna talk to Matt. Or maybe Pidge.”

“No! Ugh, Keith. Please just… I’m fine.”

“I’m not taking your word for it because I can see how exhausted you are.”

“Keith.”

“Shiro,” Keith’s mouth thins. “Get some sleep, please.”

He can only look helplessly at Keith on his screen.

“I won’t talk to you until your eyebags are at least halfway gone,” Keith warns. He purses his lips and looks sideways for a second, before he follows up with, “And I’m going to ask Veronica if you’re borrowing her concealer!”

“You play dirty,” Shiro pouts.

“You know it! Now good night, Shiro. Sweet dreams,” Keith tells him and the screen blinks off to black.

“Sweet dreams, Keith,” Shiro whispers into the void.

* * *

_Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
You think you know what you’re looking for  
‘Til what you're looking for finds you_

* * *

For the hundredth, maybe thousandth time these past few months, Shiro finds himself stargazing on Atlas’s observation deck. It’s the sappiest of sappy notions of romance, but Shiro feels closer to Keith this way. It makes him think of that old song, something his grandmother had sung to him a few times when he was crying about his parents.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star…_

He sees a silver shooting star streak across the inky black and he closes his eyes to make a wish. Then he sighs, stands, squares his shoulders, and swallows the lump of emotion in his throat. There’s another meeting to attend before he can call this day done. He gives the sky a final longing glance and—

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Shiro couldn’t believe his ears. “Keith.” He turns and there Keith is, standing under the starlight and glowing like the moon. Shiro’s heart constricts in his chest, making him breathless. “Keith.”

“Hey, Shiro.”

He nearly stumbles as he makes his way to Keith. “You’re here. You’re back,” he says almost dazedly. He sprints the remaining twenty feet or so between them, his long stride covering the distance in seconds. “Keith,” he says, his tone reverent now as he crushes Keith in an embrace.

He buries his face in Keith’s neck and breathes him in, revels in the clinging scent of luxite and the ozone of a brewing storm. The combination is something heady that’s uniquely Keith and it makes Shiro feel whole.

“Shiro, let up a bit. Need to breathe.”

Shiro eases his hold but doesn’t let go. “What about The Blade?” he murmurs. Shiro nuzzles further into Keith’s neck, afraid to look into deep, soulful eyes as he waits for an answer. He’s afraid Keith will say that this is temporary, that he’ll leave again and this time he’ll never come back.

“They’ll manage,” Keith tells him.

“Are you sure?”

“The Blade has been The Blade for centuries, Shiro, and there are no more wars left to fight. They’ll manage,” he repeats, more firmly this time.

“But Krolia—”

“I’ll miss Mom,” Keith admits, “but it’s not like I can’t give her a call or fly to the base when I want to see her.”

“Right.”

Hugging Keith like this, Shiro realizes, is like hugging a supernova: all-encompassing and irresistible in its pull.

“I missed you, Shiro,” Keith whispers into his chest.

“I love you, Keith.”

It feels liberating to say the words at last, after months and months of keeping them to himself. It took Shiro a long while to realize what Keith’s fateful words meant— _Shiro, you’re my brother. I love you._ It took a while longer to admit to himself that he felt, _feels_ the same.

Convincing himself that he deserves Keith’s love took a lot more effort. Shiro has always seen himself unworthy of Keith and his unreserved devotion. Pidge had nearly pulled out her hair in frustration the last time they’d talked about it. In the end, it was Hunk who told him that it’s up to Keith to decide to whom he gives his heart but more importantly, that Shiro has all the right to be happy.

“Keith doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Hunk had said. “And he doesn’t give anything to anyone quite so freely, you know. Much less his love. So…” He’d shrugged then as if that settled the matter.

Shiro finally pulls away from the embrace so he could look at Keith and get lost in the galaxy in his eyes. “I love you, Keith,” he says again, wants to say it again and again and again.

“I know,” Keith says softly. He cups Shiro’s face in his hands, thumbs rough yet gentle as he caresses his cheeks. “I love you, too.”

“I never thought that I… I’d ever have this, you know?” Shiro’s voice breaks. “I’ve always thought… I don’t deserve you and I… It’s been so long since you’ve…”

“Shh,” Keith kisses his tears. “I know. I understand.”

“I missed you so much, Keith,” Shiro admits. “I was a wreck without you.”

“I’m here now.”

“Are you going to stay?” _Please stay._

“Of course,” Keith tells him. “Forever, if you’ll have me.”

* * *

_It’s so easy, nothing to it  
Though you may not believe me now  
Oh but I promise, honey you’ll find out  
When the right one comes along_

* * *

In the end, loving Keith is as natural and easy as breathing. They’ve been doing this dance for years and they long since memorized the steps, their music a constant, calming tune in their heads.

“Hey, Coran? You’re authorized to solemnize weddings, right?” Shiro asks one night, during one of their scheduled Team Voltron dinners.

“Fucking finally!” Pidge yells and slams the table with both hands. Beside her, Hunk bursts into tears. Lance tries to hide his grin behind his glass of juniberry tea.

Coran’s reaction is a little more subdued: his eyes mist a little and he sniffs with dignity. “Yes, I am,” he says.

“Can you marry us tonight, then?” Keith wonders, though his eyes are on Shiro.

Hunk sobs louder as Coran nods his agreement.

* * *

_All that changes is only everything  
When the right one comes along_

* * *

Everything’s the same, really. Everything’s changed, too.

“Hi, baby.”

He looms over Keith, bracing himself on his arms as he pushes back into the welcoming warmth of his husband’s body.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Keith says around a gasp. “Oh, fuck, yes, just like that.”

Shiro lets himself collapse onto Keith, nuzzling at his ear and taking a deep breath. He wants to be surrounded by Keith, be consumed by the heat of him. With a little nip at Keith’s earlobe, Shiro resumes a languid pace of shallow thrusts that make Keith moan.

“That’s it, Shiro,” Keith whispers. One of his hands settles on the back of Shiro’s head, the tips of his fingers trailing the buzz of the undercut. The other slides down to his bottom, pressing down as if to push Shiro closer, deeper. “Make me come.”

“You feel so good, baby.”

“God.”

“I’m just an admiral,” he says, tone teasing. He pulls out just an inch and drives himself home again, hard and fast, and it makes him burn in all the most pleasant ways.

“That’s such a bad joke, Takashi,” Keith responds with a breathless laugh. “Shut up and love me.”

Shiro can’t think of anything better to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome! I promise I reply to comments. ^^
> 
> You can find me on social media, too.
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle (not so active here anymore)


End file.
